


Christmas Filled with Kisses (A modern Pharmercy Fanfic)

by Roseanon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Overwatch - Freeform, Pharmercy, rocketangel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseanon/pseuds/Roseanon
Summary: Nostalgia isn't hard to come by when Christmas is around the corner. Looking to kick back and read a cute fanfic that gives you that warm fuzzy feeling? Well you've come to the right place. When Fareeha plans to borrow her family truck to take her girlfriend up to her old family cabin in the woods for this holiday, the two soon find themselves quickly snowed in and have to find ways to occupy themselves. With cooking cakes in the kitchen, to cuddling by the fire under large plaid throw blankets, a hot cup of hot cider warming their palms; this is the fic to read if you want some cute Christmas fluff. So throw on your Christmas slippers and relax with some hot cocoa because TIS THE SEASON!~~





	1. The Dirt Road Up

The sun peaked against the horizon as the cold day came to a start. Fareeha was leaning against her family truck that was parked at one of those fancy gas stations that sell coffees in the morning, her breath caught by the cold as one hand held onto the warm coffees she'd just purchased for Angela and herself and the other reached for the car keys to unlock the truck door. Frost covered the grass and trees while other customer's cars engines were left leaving a cloud of warmth in the frosty air. She'd been up since 5am, collecting and strapping groceries and blankets into the back of her pickup with the help of her step father Rein, and Mother, Ana. Don't let their age fool you, they got things done faster than Fareeha had originally planned. Angela on the other hand had just woken up. Her apartment was small, but cozy nonetheless and pinned around the homey area were Christmas decorations of every sort. The warm air rising from the vents filled the small flat with a coziness as she walked into the kitchen in a shirt that wasn't hers- but Fareeha's.  
Preparing cinnamon rolls for the semi long trip to the mountains, Angela clicked on the oven, set it to pre-heat and left the room to shower quickly, expecting Fareeha any moment. 

The drive to Angela's apartment was shorter than Fareeha remembered, her excitement bubbling as she pulled up into the parking lot. She parked her truck delicately by the main entrance, grabbed their coffees and climbed her way up to Angela's door, ringing the doorbell before she was able to come to a full stop. "Just one moment!" she heard from behind the door, muffled but she could hear a small tone of laughter in her voice. The blonde soon opened the door wearing a large red turtleneck and a towel on her head to dry her hair. Accompanying her sweater were a pair of jeans and her silly elf slippers she insisted on wearing around the holidays. A smile spread across Fareeha's face as their eyes met. Angela was always big on the holidays, making sure to go all out on everything. This included mistletoe which now hug above Fareeha, Angela pointing to it confidently. "Well good morning to you too-" Fareeha chuckled before kissing her softly. "You brought coffee!" Angela exclaimed once she stepped back to let her girlfriend in. "I did, and just the way you like it" Fareeha laughed, setting the coffees on the counter and taking a seat in one of the barstools Angela had by her counter. "I'm just about ready.." Angela started, walking from one point of the room to the other, filling her backpack with scarves and other things she might need on the short trip "Just need to gather a few things, and then we should be good to go!" Fareeha watched her with a lifted brow and a soft smile though her thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud obnoxious buzzer coming from the stove, leaving her to hop up and check what exactly was in the oven. "May I?" Fareeha asked, looking to Angela while reaching for the oven handle "Oh, help yourself" Angela replied with a laugh as she threw on her winter coat. "Almost forgot about those.." she added as she watched Fareeha retrieve the cinnamon rolls from the stove "For the trip!" Angela, once more, added this time pointing excitedly as she waved her finger and readied the rest of her bags. As Fareeha took them and placed them in a paper bag she retrieved from the pantry, Angela sped off to the bathroom to do her hair, bow drying it quickly.  


The blow dryer finally stopped as Fareeha waited by the door with her coffee and cinnamon rolls, sipping on her beverage patiently. Angela's travel bags rested at Fareeha's feet. ready for her to pick up and carry them down to the truck. When Angela emerged from the small bathroom her golden hair wasn't in her usual pony tail she wore when she worked, but instead a cute messy bun. Fareeha could feel her cheeks grow warmer as Angela had readied herself to go. The look on Fareeha's face wasn't that well hidden and as a result Angela placed a kiss on her cheek. "Come on you star struck lover, we have some traveling to do" Angela winked. Taking the coffee and rolls from Fareeha's grasp Angela headed downstairs, Fareeha picking up her partners luggage and slinging the lightweight bags over her shoulder, a goofy grin plastered across her face. After placing the luggage securely into the back of the pick up Fareeha made her way into the divers seat, Angela already sitting comfortably in shotgun. "Shall we?" Fareeha asked teasingly as she started the ignition. Angela simply replied with the same excited tease "I thought you'd never ask" She chuckled, watching Fareeha behind her lifted coffee against her lips.


	2. First Snow

The drive there was tiring to say the least. The highway was paved up and down with salt as if they were expecting snow. Angela slouched comfortably in shotgun, a half eaten cinnamon roll in her hand as she munched on it a bit more. Fareeha Stole glances every once and a while, Angela only catching her every time. They often shared a smile and during traffic lights Fareeha would pester her cheek and neck with kisses. Leaning forward, Angela then turned on the radio as classic Christmas songs filled the truck. Filled with the warm holiday feeling, Angela turned her gaze out the window, her face bright as Christmas decorations on lamp posts and shops begin to light up. "How long have we been driving now..?" Angela looked over to her partner with a lifted brow. Fareeha's gaze switched quickly to the digital clock. 6:28pm. "We took off at about 7am, right?" She asked Angela, glancing to her for a moment. "Mhmm.. and then about 4 hours max in rest stops and town hopping.." She answered her girlfriend. "7 and a half then?" Fareeha came back with a small chuckle.

"We should be coming up on the town soon, don't you worry." Fareeha laughed rubbing Angela's thigh lightly, patting it once or twice before returning both hands to the wheel. For a while there was silence, admiring the view before suddenly "Fareeha.." Angela spoke, causing Fareeha light internal panic "Fareeha look!" she laughed as the windshield began to fill with white fluffy spots. "Is that.." Fareeha started, furrowing her brow "Snow!" Angela finished for her, ginning wildly. "Huh" Fareeha gave a cackle, a smile across her lips. 

Soon the sides of the road got smaller and the sky darkened, the small town housing the Amari Family Cabin was lit with Christmas lights. Any visible grass became speckled with white and the cobblestone side walk accompanying the road they now drove was just lightly covered with a thin sheet. "This town is adorable..." Angela spoke, her breath fogging against the glass as she watched the shops pass by her. "You really used to come up here every year?" she asked, tuning to Fareeha. "Every year" She responded with a smile, the small town providing her with a bit of nostalgia. "I'm just hoping the dirt road up to the cabin isn't too bad.." She added with a worried look up to the distant mountains, now just barley visible in the dark. "They didn't invent four wheel drive for no reason" Angela responded with a wink. "God I love you.." Fareeha laughed out. 

Angela was right, four wheel drive did come in handy, and to who ever invented it, Fareeha, in this moment, would fall to her knees and thank them endlessly. They had made it up to the cabin, light skid marks left here and there along the dirty snow drive way up. " Tadaa!" Fareeha presented, turning off the ignition and stepping outside, quickly walking over to Angela's side and opening the truck door enough to present her with a beautiful log cabin, now dazzled in snow. Light Christmas décor lit the surrounding areas. Ana must have convinced the Landlord to sparking the place up for the two of them. "Oh its gorgeous..." Angela spoke as she stepped out of the truck with wide eyes. "This is just what we needed..." She said with a sense of comfort before leaning in and placing her lips on Fareeha's. Fareeha responded by placing her hand on her cheek and kissing her girlfriend back passionately. "I'm glad you like it.." Fareeha finished. 

"Here" Fareeha leaned into the truck's cup holder and grabbed a pair of keys, handing them to Angela "Go ahead and unlock it, Ill start unloading the truck". Angela grasped the keys and giggled as Fareeha moved to the back of the truck and began unloading.


	3. Home Away From Home

Fareeha had just began unloading the luggage onto the ground when Angela came running back to her girlfriend grinning. "Babe.. you have to see what's inside." She squeaked hanging onto her girlfriend's arm. A laugh made it's way out of Fareeha as her girlfriend tugged her gently to the front door. Of course the outdoors where decorated up and down beautifully, but that was nothing compared to the inside. The moment she stepped though the doorway a gallant Christmas tree filled the sitting area, stockings, snowmen, and bows filled the fireplace mantle. Both couches were filled with beautiful fluffy plaid throw blankets, the grandfather clock ticking loudly from the dining room. It was just as Fareeha had remembered it. The living room presented itself just as you stepped in, and continuing straight a large double glass door opened it's self to the kitchen and dining area. To the right of the front doorway was a staircase up, and there, down a small hallway, were two bedrooms and a large bathroom with a spa bathtub. The room was filled with a beautiful cider smell, mixed lightly with cinnamon and pine. Fareeha stepped in for a moment, keeping her shoes on the door mat as she looked around grinning with wide eyes. Angela simply watched her, admiring the look of nostalgia on her partner's face.

After admiring their temporary home, the two of them began unpacking and it was a merciless job at that. Soon enough they finished, the groceries finding new homes in the fridge and clothes and other things into the closets. The snow picked up dramatically and the grass and dead leaves were no longer visible. 10:32pm. Angela stretched her arms yawning lightly and throwing herself onto the sofa as the kitchen light and Christmas tree lit the surrounding area, the fireplace previously being lit earlier that night helped. "Tired?" Fareeha noticed as she fixed something for the both of them from the kitchen. "Me? Tired?" Angela teased before yawning lightly once more "Never.." Giving a sleepy grin, Fareeha peaked around the door way with a raised eyebrow "Mhmm.." she answered her partner. "Now I have something that will help" She smiles walking carefully out of the kitchen with two mugs. "Coffee?" Angela asked perking up. "Better" Fareeha responded "Hot cider" She finished, handing Angela her mug carefully before making her way in front of the fire place. She sat down, patting the wooden floor next to her with a childish grin. Angela watched Fareeha, laughing lightly with her brow raised "How cliché Fareeha Amari.." Fareeha rolled her eyes, chuckling "Oh hush, you love it." With that Angela hopped up with a throw blanket in one hand and her cider in the other "Oh you're so right" she giggled. She didn't sit herself next to Fareeha but instead wiggled herself between Fareeha's legs, resting her head against the girl's chest. Before making herself comfortable she tosses the blanket over the two of them, comfortably snuggling closer, the fire warm against the fabric. 

"This isn't too terrible for being snowed in" Fareeha stated after sipping on her drink, the cider leaving her to feel warm inside. And she was right, snowed in was putting it lightly, the once small puffs of snow were now fluffy and heavy. "Could be worse" Angela agreed shrugging, knowing the both of them were underplaying it dramatically. To them this was heaven and to think this is just the beginning gave both of them an amount of excitement.


End file.
